The Fall Of Wonderland
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: Oswald should have known that going into that pit would have consequences. His perfect little world is shattered when he witnesses the day that one of Freddy's many tragedies unfolds. Oz has to get back home through the pit and fast but the yellow rabbit doesn't want him to leave. Why would he want to leave Freddy's? There's always plenty of pizza to go around.


{This is a re-write of the ending of the first story from the new FNAF book: Into The Pit. I wasn't satisfied with it and felt compelled to give it a different ending.}

* * *

Everything was cold. The floors were cold and dusty and the air was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. Oswald had long stopped trying to escape through that ballpit back home.

How many days had be been stuck here? What had been four days seemed like several weeks to the child. It was stupid of him to have continued coming back here. Crawling into a ball pit that spit him out into 1985 should've set off several red flags. He should have been asking questions; questions to who, though? How was any of this possible? What gave the disgusting pit of sticky, worn down plastic the power to send a human being back decades? Questions were useless then and even now, Oswald supposed with a weak cough. The wonderland that was Freddy's was now his prison, it seemed.

After he'd had his little outburst and lashed out as his father he'd fled into the pit; desperate for his own little wonderland and the company of Mike and Chip. When he emerged into his little world what faced him was horrifying. His friends were nowhere in sight and the only thing that filled his wide, petrified eyes was the mass exodus of terrified patrons.

Children clung to their parents' hands as they were pulled out the front door. Others were too young to be pulled and were secured safely in their parent's arms, cradled against their guardian's chests. Most of the children were in tears; either crying or near their breaking point.

Some looked confused and panicked as they were carried outside into safety.

One family caught Oswald's eye as their toddler screamed and yelled out at the top of his lungs.

His face was red from sobbing and snot was running down his nose. His blue eyes were scanning the crowd, desperately trying to find someone. He kept screaming out for his 'Sissy' as his mother carried him away, leaving behind the girl that her son was trying so desperately to find. Oswald pushed himself out of the ball pit then, desperate to find his friends and make sure that they were safe. When he caught sight of that horrible rabbit, Oswald was frozen with fear.

The rabbit seemed to be in no hurry to dispose of his little mess. When a giant fuzzy paw was lifted into the air and a single finger beckoned Oswald to follow him down a darkened hallway,

desperation and stupidity carried Oswald on from that moment onward. Desperation to see that Mike and Chip were alive and well; breathing in the air from decades before Oswald had sucked in his first, crying breath.

Oswald sucked in a shaky breath as a horrible smell punched him in the face. The rabbit slowed to a stop in front of a room. There was a shiny sign that hung from the front of the door. It was sparkly and multicolored; far too flashy and eye catching. '_Party Room.' _The shiny sign read.

Oswald swallowed thickly and put on his best brave face as the rabbit pushed the door open. The smell only grew worse. It made Oswald gag as his hands came up to cover his nose and mouth in complete and utter disgust. Whatever the source of the smell was, Oswald was about to find out. The robotic rabbit cocked its head sideways as if questioning why the child hadn't rushed into the room to see what he'd done with an excited bounce in his step.

Oswald trembled as he took a step closer to both the door and the rabbit; dreading whatever was inside the dark room. There was barely enough light for him to make out what sat inside of that sad, filthy room. Six children were lined up against the wall in various states of dismemberment. Some had their eyes open and mouths agape as if they were permanently stuck with their dying expressions plastered to their cold, lifeless faces. Life had drained from their eyes and the warmth that once radiated from their little forms was quickly fading from the freshest of the victims. Some of the children's eyes had fallen shut while others had seemingly been gouged out. One little girl's skin had clearly been sawed off of her face with a blade. She had no lips and her broken teeth were exposed to the cold in a permanent neutral expression. Her eyes were lidded and her body was slumped against the wall carelessly; they had all obviously been lined up after being butchered. Some of the children had their throats cut open like cattle while others had been ripped open by the stomach. One boy's intestines were piled on his legs and it was obvious by the way they faintly reflected the dim light from the hall that they were still wet. The entire room reeked of blood and bile. It was a smell that Oswald wanted to shove down and forget for the rest of his (possibly short) life.

He wanted to scream- He wanted to cry. More than anything he wanted to run; run far away from this place and leave Freddy's behind in _1985 _where it belonged and should have stayed.

Something was keeping Oswald standing there, though. He was frozen like a deer in the headlights, waiting for a car to crash into their fragile, mortal body and splatter its guts across the pavement as it broke their neck. When the yellow rabbit began to move towards Oswald the trance he was in broke instantly. This was real. This was real and he could most certainly die.

As fast as he possibly could, Oz turned and began sprinting down the hallway where he'd come from. There was the sound of mechanical buzzing and grinding behind him as heavy footsteps shadowed his escape. The ballpit was the only way he was getting out of this alive.

The arcade was now void of all life aside from him and the rabbit on his tail (if it was alive.)

If it were at all possible, the loneliness of the building made the situation all the more horrifying.

Arcade machines were still screaming their obnoxious calls into the air, attempting to draw players back in that had long since fled with their games unfinished and tokens left abandoned.

By the main show stage the colorful overhead lights seemed to be breaking. They kept flickering much too fast in a seizure inducing display of insanity; flipping through all of the colors of the rainbow. The glow from the lights washed over the robots who stood on stage, attempting to perform their show as if nothing were wrong. They weren't aware of anything being out of the ordinary; they were no more aware of their surroundings than poor little 'Sissy' who was sitting disemboweled in the back. The robot's were malfunctioning as well, it appeared. Their jaws were snapping open and shut much too hard and fast. It was as if somebody had turned up the air pressure that made them move to the max. Their poor robotic bodies couldn't keep up with it for long. The sound of their mechanical parts grinding and snapping against each other was louder than the arcade machines. Freddy's body continued to swivel around as his head bobbed up and down. His ears flickered and snapped back and forth much too hard as his lifeless eyes desperately scanned the empty tables and seats with what could have been mistaken as a panicked expression. His fingers were tapping on his microphone at an inhuman speed and the entire situation was a sensory overload hell.

Freddy's foot kept tapping on the wooden stage frantically; the entire scene was quite horrifying.

His voice box had seemingly broken halfway through the song and now all that came out of his mouth was a loud loop of the words, ' _** oOD**_' Over and over again.

Chica was no better, really. Her beak was opening and closing much too hard, making her sturdy teeth clank against each other repeatedly. Her eyes were lidded, making it look as if she were calm and content with the chaos around her. Her body had froze mid-turn, causing her entire upper body to jerk to the right repeatedly with no result aside from the snaps in her endoskeleton as she broke herself. Her dialog continued as normal, singing her lovely little song accompanied by Freddy informing her that it was something good.

Bonnie was motionless. He stood on the stage with wide eyes, frozen in place. He was holding onto his guitar tight but his body didn't move an inch. His eyes still seemed functional, though. They followed Oswald as he was chased down by the yellow beast behind him.

His voice box was on the fritz as well. He wasn't singing with Chica or repeating nonsensical garbage like Freddy. He was repeating a singular sound; a low, faint, '_**aaahhh**_'

Oswald paid no attention to the giant furry mascots and instead pushed onward to the pit. He nearly tripped over abandoned belongings that had been forgotten in their owner's hurry.

When he reached the pit he dove in without hesitation. He closed his eyes and began to count as he felt the rabbit enter the pit with him.

_One.. two… three…_

The sound of gears let Oswald know that the rabbit was wading through the pit toward him.

_Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

As the rabbit got closer, Oswald began to cry silently into his hands. He wanted to go home and wrap his mother in a tight hug. He needed to apologize to his father and-

The shuffling noise had stopped. Had the rabbit stopped searching? Or had he found him and was waiting to pounce? Oz shook in fear as he continued his count to one hundred as fast as he possibly could, then rose up out of the pit. He had never been so happy to be faced with the … flashing lights of Jeff's Pizza… Oz blinked in bewilderment. He was still in Freddy's.

One quick look around told him that the rabbit wasn't anywhere near him. Had it given up and gone looking for him elsewhere? That didn't matter. Why didn't it work? It had always worked.

The boy shook and wiped tears from his eyes as he took a few steps through the ball pit, looking around Freddy's in terror. The robots had stilled and gone silent and their spotlights had decided to bask them in a permanent glow of green. The arcade machines were silent as a mouse and their screens were black as tar. The place was still in disarray with chairs pulled out and tipped over by terrified souls.

He just needed to try again… right? As Oswald lowered himself back down into the pit, he counted at a slower pace closer to the speed he usually counted. He even waited a few extra seconds before rising back up. He opened his eyes and saw a green glow.

Why wasn't it working? The boy began to weep as he lowered himself back into the pit, counting to one hundred and rising back up repeatedly. His surroundings never changed, though.

Frozen robots, green glow and silence.

He wasn't sure when he had given up, really. Everything was cold. The floors were cold and dusty and the air was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. Oswald had long stopped trying to escape through that ball pit back home four days ago. He'd been surviving off of cold abandoned pizzas on the tables but those were running out. Oz sat in the center of the ballpit, curled up in a small, weak ball. His body was half submerged in the disgusting colorful plastic that was supposed to bring him back home to his mother. He wondered idly if Jinx was going to miss him. His mother would care for her, no doubt. Would the cat be able to understand what had happened to him, though? What would his parents think happened, he wondered.

Perhaps his dad would assume he had run away after their argument…

The boy wept softly into his hands. He had chosen this fate by his own stupidity.

Of course slipping through eras would have some consequences. His payment was witnessing the downfall of his Wonderland. The doors that led outside were…locked.

Oz refused to go back over there and mess with them any longer. The outside world was pitch black and empty. It was almost as if this was the only part of 1985 that had been preserved and the outside world was a literal void. He certainly hadn't remembered it being that way on his previous visits. As the child sat mourning the loss of his gate back home as the reality of his prison set in, the sound of shuffling footsteps caught his attention.

Oswald sad up in a panic, wiping the snot from under his nose on the back of his sleeve.

The rabbit stood in front of the pit, holding onto a little paper plate. On the plate was a slice of pizza. If it weren't for what Oz had seen in that back room and the chase that the rabbit had given he'd assume that it wanted to be his friend.

The odd little yellow thing had no expression on its face. His big, blue eyes watched Oswald curiously as the plate was extended out to the child.

There was a low growling noise that made the rabbit perk his ears up. The kid's stomach was growling. Oswald hadn't even realized how hungry he was until the rabbit offered the food up. What sick game was the yellow robot playing, exactly? Oswald wasn't going to ask and was too hungry to complain. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon, anyway. He could attempt to question the beast later if he still wanted to. The rabbit seemed to be satisfied when the plate was taken from his large paws. Well… Oswald assumed that it was a satisfied expression. This robot didn't seem to emote too often like the ones on stage did.

The rabbit took several steps away from the boy, giving the smaller being plenty of space.

The kid was clearly scared as it was. Oswald eyed the pizza on the plate suspiciously before picking it up and taking a bite. It at least had _sausage and pepperoni_.. He couldn't stomach another slice of cheese pizza. Oz kept a close eye on the animatronic as he ate, unsure of what the animatronic's plan with him was. For the time being the plan seemed to be nothing.

The rabbit seemed more interested in observing him than anything.

Oswald was by no means comfortable but he eventually became a little less tense as he finished the slice of pizza. The rabbit turned and left once he had eaten it all, making its way over to a door that Oz realized was the kitchen.

His eyes slowly drifted down to the floor under the robot's feet. Red streaks decorated the black and white tile, leading into the kitchen. It looked like something had been drug in there.

Oswald stilled and looked back up at the rabbit with a nervous intake of breath.

The rabbit paused, turned and smiled at him.

He had captured his latest victim in his world of nothingness. In this void he'd keep him until the child expired. This place was a loop; an echo of what was and what couldn't be changed. No matter how many children came through that pit, he always won the game.

They were never able to save the other children, and so the loop continued.

Nothing ever really changed here. It reset. It came back like an echo.

Sissy would die again once this echo faded and the loop repeated. The rabbit would choose what to do with the corpses of his victims yet again. He would decide how his trapped victim would die in a time that they weren't from. Children fell into the pit and into his claws so easily.

Children were so fun to break. This one would be interesting. He would bring it no harm but once the food ran out… nature would do the rest.

The rabbit wondered if the child would continue to eat once he found out what the food was.

He was going to die of starvation in the end, anyway.

How long would Oswald hold out hope, though? Hope that the pit would work again and send him home. Would he continue to eat the food that the rabbit brought him? How long would it take for the kid to put two and two together?

As the rabbit's big, blue eyes drifted down to see where Oswald was gazing, he realized that the child already knew. The sound of the boy vomiting pulled the rabbit's gaze away from the bloody floor. What a waste of food. Oh well… There was plenty more.


End file.
